The Pound Puppies and Tiny Toons Comedy Half Hour
The Pound Puppies and Tiny Toons Comedy Half Hour is a fan-made crossover of Tiny Toons Adventures and Pound Puppies written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, Disneydude15, and CartoonLover. Premise The heroes are greeted by Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Fifi La Fume, Furrball, Calamity Coyote, Little Beeper, and Mary Melody, who requested their help to rescue Hamton and Plucky after they were kidnapped by The Stoneheart Six, who are assisted by Buster's enemies, Montana Max and Dr. Gene Splicer. Plot Part One (At Holly's Puppy Pound, Stephanie is at the garden. She is looking at a few holes.) Stephanie: I just can't understand it. How could my carrots disappear overnight? (Cooler approaches.) Cooler: So, when has dirt gotten so interesting? Heh-heh. Stephanie: (Sarcastically) Why yes, Cooler. The dirt is kinda interesting to look at. (Normally) Actually, my carrots are missing. I just planted a fresh batch yesterday and now they're not here! Cooler: Oh, well, you want me to have Howler create a safe, non-lethal trap for the vermin? Stephanie: Yes, please. I don't want my garden to get ruined, but I also don't want to hurt other animals. Cooler: All right. I'll go tell him. Stephanie: Okay. (Later, Cooler and Stephanie are with Howler in his lab, witnessing the new invention.) Howler: Check it out. It doesn't kill the animal. It makes it your neighbor's problem. Stephanie: Yeah! I can wait hardly to see the look on Kaptain Kid's face. Howler: I'm going to set it up right now. (Howler leaves.) Stephanie: Now I can grow my carrots without anymore worries. Cooler: Yep. (Later that night, Stephanie is sleeping at her doghouse. She suddenly hears noises coming from outside.) Stephanie: Huh? Who's out there? (Stephanie goes outside and sees some shadowy figures caught in the trap.) Stephanie: Carrot thieves! (Stephanie grabs her flashlight and shines it on the figures. Stephanie is surprised. One of the figures appears to be a blue rabbit wearing a red shirt and white gloves.) Rabbit: Is that a way to treat your visitors? Stephanie: Holy...! I know you! You're...! Rabbit: I'm Buster Bunny. Rabbit 2: And I'm Babs Bunny. Buster and Babs: No relation. Stephanie: Wow! Buster and Babs Bunny! Buster and Babs: No relation. Stephanie: I love your show! Babs: Can you help us out of here, please? Stephanie: Y-yes, I will! (Stephanie helps Buster, Babs and their friends out of the trap.) Stephanie: I'm very sorry, guys. Buster: No problem, young pup. (Cooler and Howler enter.) Howler: Aroo! Cooler, look! (Cooler notices Buster, Babs and their friends.) Cooler: Whoa! Buster and Babs Bunny! Buster and Babs: No relation. Cooler: I watch your show all the time! (A blue cat timidly steps forward.) Blue Cat: M-my name is Furrball. It's nice to meet you. (A purple skunk follows him.) Skunk: Bonjour! I am Fifi La Fume. (A girl steps forward.) Girl: My name is Mary Melody. It's a please to make your acquaintance. (Finally, a coyote and a roadrunner step forward. The coyote pulls out a sign that says "And I'm Calamity Coyote." The roadrunner nudges Calamity and Calamity flips the sign where the other side says "Oh. And this is Beeper" with a black arrow pointed to Beeper while Calamity rolls his eyes.) Cooler: It's a pleasure to meet you guys. I'm Cooler.... Howler: I'm Howler.... Stephanie: And I'm Stephanie. But, why were you pulling carrots from my garden? Buster: Well, as soon as you give us some food, we'll tell you guys all about it. (A while later, everyone at the pound gathers around as Buster and his gang begin to explain.) Buster: You see, it all started when my pals and I were on our way back from our school. Babs: We were gonna hang out at Buster's burrow when HE came along and caused trouble. Cooler: Who is he? Furrball: Montana Max, that's who. Mary Melody: He's the richest kid in all of Acme Acres. Fifi La Fume: He is, how you say, greedy to ze bone. (Calamity Coyote holds a sign that says "Next to Elmyra, he's nothing but bad news." while Beeper nods in agreement.) Buster: But that's not all. He also has a back-up team that is as equally dangerous as he is. Babs: And worse, they helped him kidnap Hamton and Plucky! Precious: Oh my goodness! That sounds terrible! Buster: Oh, you bet it is! But that's not the worst part. Babs: His back-up team consists of one of our old enemies, Dr. Gene Splicer and a gang of people who look like they escaped from the Saint Patrick's Day parade! Marcus: Did each of them have red hair and green clothes? Cooler: Not to mention that one of them is a pirate? Babs: Yep. All except Buster, Babs, Mary, Furrball, Fifi, Calamity, and Beeper: The Stoneheart Six! Buster: Who? Cooler: Six of the meanest, cruel, low-down sons-of-a-gun you'll ever see. Kaptain Kid is the worst out of all of them. (Calamity holds out a sign that says "That's why we need your help" as Beeper nods in agreement.) Cooler: Of course, we'll help you. Any enemy of the Stoneheart Six is a pal of ours. (Buster, Babs, Furrball, Fifi, Mary, Beeper, and Calamity cheer.) Cooler: I'll come with you. Howler: Aroo! Me too! Stephanie: I'm coming as well. Momo: Don't forget me! Buster: Awesome! Looks like we're off to a great start. (Meanwhile, at the home of Montana Max, Kaptain Kid, Dr. Gene Splicer and Montana Max are discussing their plan. Hamton and Plucky are seen in a cage.) Dr. Splicer: I say we combine those two into a mutant and sell them to the circus. Kaptain Kid: Oh ho! I like the way you think. We'll divide the profits evenly... of course, I will get the most profits. Montana Max: No way! I get the most profits. I'm a millionaire, you know. Kaptain Kid: All right, fine. Have it your way. Plucky: You'll never get away with this! I've got a notion to sue your backsides for false imprisonment! Kaptain Kid: Ooh, like I've never heard that one before. Now, be quiet or you'll be duck soup and ham for dinner! Hamton: Mmmm! Do you have any salami sandwiches? Kaptain Kid, Montana Max and Dr. Splicer: No! Hamton: Well, you don't have to yell. (Suddenly, Montana Max gets an idea.) Montana Max: Wait! I got an idea. We'll leave a note telling them to meet us in the Acme Canyon. Kaptain kid: And why would we ever do that? Montana Max: Because in order to get there, they'll have to get through the Dark Swamp. There's a monster in there that can tear them to shreds. (Kaptain Kid smirks evilly.) Kaptain kid: Do it, kid. (Montana Max starts writing a note. Back at Holly's Puppy Pound, Cooler, Stephanie, Howler, Momo, Buster, Babs, Furrball, Fifi, Mary, Calamity, and Beeper are outside the pound gates.) Cooler: Here's a good question. How do we get to Acme Acres? Buster: Simple. We'll take the underground route. (Buster does a swan dive and starts digging. Cooler and the others follow him.) Stephanie: So this is how you took my carrots. Buster: You might say that. (They eventually arrive at Montana Max's mansion. Buster knocks on the door.) Buster: All right, come on out! We know you're in there! (Cooler notices a note on the door.) Cooler: What's this? (Cooler takes the note and reads it.) Cooler: (Reading) We'll be waiting for you at Acme Canyon. Buster: So, they decided to have us come face to face with them at Acme Canyon. (Calamity pulls out a sign that says "I don't know, Buster. It could be a trap," while Calamity has an uneasy look on his face.) Babs: Besides, to get there, we have to go through there. (Babs points to an eerie swamp.) Part Two Howler: I don't like the looks of that swamp. (Calamity holds up a sign that says "Me neither" with a uncomfortable look on his face.) Cooler: Why? What's wrong with it? Buster: A monster named Swampy lives there. And he hates visitors. Babs: In fact, if he catches you, he'll tear you to pieces. Cooler: Then, we'll have to get through quickly and quietly. (The group gets into the swamp and stop at a lake.) Buster: Hold up. Swampy lives in that water. Howler: Then how are we gonna get across? Momo: We can't swim. The splashing might attract the monster. (Calamity holds up a sign that says "If I only have one of my inventions...") Howler: We could make rafts. Babs: Yeah! Good idea! (Soon, the group makes a few rafts.) Cooler: I'll go first. (Cooler gets on his raft and starts paddling gently.) Cooler: Okay. Follow me. But remember, nice and easy. If Swampy is sleeping down there, we won't wake him. (The group gets in their rafts and try to gently paddle across. Cut to something watching them from below.) Cooler: That's it. Nice and easy. (Cut back to underwater as the camera slowly zooms in on Cooler's raft as foreboding music starts playing. Suddenly, Cooler's raft gets a violent jolt.) Cooler: Uh-oh. I think we're in trouble. (Cut back to underwater as the camera slowly moves in on Momo's raft.) Momo: You think? (Momo's raft is tipped over, knocking him into the water. He tries to swim to shore but gets caught.) Momo: Guys! A little help here! (Furrball breaks his paddle in half, splintering it. He then stabs near Momo, causing the monster to rise up, roaring with anger. The monster's tail slaps Furrball, knocking him off his raft.) Fifi: (Horrified) Furrball! (Fifi jumps off her raft to rescue Momo and Furrball. Swampy appears behind her.) Fifi: Oh no you don't! (Fifi sprays Swampy with her stink. Swampy bellows in pain and dives back in the water as Fifi tries to pull Furrball and Momo to her raft. Swampy reemerges a few feet away and throws a ball of swamp moss at her, striking her in the face her in the face and stunning her. He then roars and starts swimming towards her. Calamity pulls a rope out of his bag and lasso's Swampy's neck. Swampy roars with rage.) Momo: Nice going! You just made his angrier! (Calamity glares at Momo while holding a sign that says, "Oh shut up!" Swampy grabs the rope. Calamity flips the sign saying "Uh-oh!". Swampy pulls on the rope, pulling Calamity towards him. Swampy then grabs Calamity around his throat and starts strangling him.) Buster: No! (Cooler and Buster immediately spring into action by punching Swampy in the eyes. Swampy covers its eyes, letting go of Calamity as Cooler grabs Calamity and Momo while Buster grabs Fifi and Furrball.) Cooler: We better get out of here and fast! (The group tries to leave but Swampy emerges in front of them. Howler, hiding on one side of the water, notices a large tree branch over the group. The robotic hand in his hat emerges with a saw that starts cutting the tree branch.) Howler: Hey, fish-face! (Swampy turns to Howler just as the branch falls, knocking Swampy below the water.) Howler: Quick! Get out of there! (The group quickly reaches safety. They then turn to see Swampy glaring angrily at them. He growls at them before diving back into the water.) Cooler: No more visits. Howler: Everyone all right? Buster: Yeah, thanks to you, Howler. Fifi: You saved us. Babs: Yeah. How can we ever repay you? Howler: No need. For now, we gotta get to Acme Canyon and fast! (The group eventually reach Acme Canyon.) Buster: Well, this is it. Stephanie: And that's their hideout over there. (Calamity holds out a sign that says "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!") Mary: Wait a minute! Montana Max won't let anyone in unless their rich and famous. Cooler: Don't worry, guys. I got an idearoonie! Listen up. (The group goes into a huddle.) Part Three (Later, Cooler and the gang, disguised as wealthy millionaires, are at the door step of Montana Max's hideout. Dr. Splicer answers.) Dr. Splicer: What do you want? Buster Bunny: We are Biff and Buffy Vanderbunny.... Momo: And I am Momo Vanderfeller of the Poundsville Vanderfellers. Babs Bunny: We have heard rumors that you are keep two rare animals that aren't found anywhere else. So, would you mind if we have a look? Dr. Splicer: We're not interested! Fifi: Aw, zat is a shame. We are offering a lot of dough to see zem. (Montana Max and Kaptain Kid rush toward them and shove Dr. Splicer aside with dollar signs in their eyes.) Montana Max: Did you say dough as in money? Furrball: No, sourdough bread, yes money! Montana Max: In that case, come right in. Buster: Thank you so much, good sir. (Cooler and the others walk in.) Momo: (Whispering to Buster) I never knew this hideout would be THIS ritzy. Cooler: (whispering) Stephanie, Furrball, go find Hamton and Plucky. (Stephanie and Furrball sneak away.) Buster: Now, surely you have heard of the Vanderbunny Zoo, right? Kaptain Kid: No. Tell us about it.... (Meanwhile, Stephanie and Furrball are looking for Plucky ans Hamton.) Stephanie: They have to be around here somewhere. (Furrball hears footsteps.) Furrball: Someone's coming! Hide! (Furrball and Stephanie hide in a vase as Brutus and Konrad enter.) Brutus: Say, grandpa, when are we gonna see that pig and that duck become mutants? Konrad: Patience, my grandchild. We will see them as soon as Dr. Splicer gets his machine ready. (Brutus and Konrad leave as Furrball and Stephanie emerge.) Furrball: We gotta find Plucky and Hamton fast! (Meanwhile, Montana Max shows Cooler and his friends a strange creature.) Montana Max: Ain't she a beaut? I caught this one from an island. Buster: I beg your pardon, but it's not exactly what we have in mind. Montana Max: Oh? Then what were you thinking? Momo: We're looking for much RARER creature. Two, to be precise. Montana Max: Ah. This way. (Meanwhile, Furrball and Stephanie are still looking for Plucky and Hamton.) Furrball: (Quietly) Plucky? Hamton? Where are you? (Suddenly, the two hear rattling coming from a closet.) Stephanie: (Whispering) Be careful, Furrball! Someone might come out and attack us. (The two then hear mumbling coming from the closet. The two grab umbrellas in case of a fight and carefully open the closet.) Furrball: Plucky! Hamton! Plucky: Yes, it's us. Now, will you kindly let us out of this cage and untie us? I'm starting to get rope burn here. (Stephanie and Furrball release Plucky and Hamton.) Plucky: No, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna strangle that brat and that pirate. (Furrball grabs Plucky by the shirt to stop him.) Furrball: Wait a minute, killer, if Montana Max and Kaptain Kid caught you once, they can catch you again. Stephanie: Not to mention that Kaptain Kid will make you pate de foie gras in a second. Plucky: Then what am I gonna do? Furrball: Let Buster and the others take care of those villains. We'll wait for them outside. (Suddenly, a broken light bulb appears above Plucky's head.) Plucky: Actually, I DO have an idea. Listen. Hamton: I don't know, Plucky, but every time you come up with one of those wacky ideas of yours, we end up in danger's way. Furrball: Hamton's right. Like he said, let Buster deal with those bad guys while we get out of here. (Furrball gets an idea.) Furrball: Actually, I've got a much better idea than you. (Furrball whispers his plan. Cut back the heroes and the villains.) Kaptain Kid: Look, we have shown every rare animal in the world, yet you are still unsatisfied. Buster: Well, you know how us aristocrats are nowadays. We are always picky. Kaptain Kid: Hmph. (Meanwhile, Plucky pokes his head out from under a table, gets Buster's attention and hands him two pieces of paper before going back under the table, unseen by anyone.) Kaptain Kid: And I don't suppose you will be giving us treasure. Buster: Actually, we will. (Buster gives Kaptain Kid the piece of paper.) Cooler: All you have to do is follow the directions and you'll find the treasure. Kaptain Kid: But of course, you'll come with us and we'll divide it equally among all of us. Momo: But we prefer if you take most of the share. After all, you are wealthier. (Kaptain Kid gets dollar signs in his eyes.) Kaptain Kid: (Thinking) Then again, I will get the most treasure. The brat will get squat. (They all arrive at the swamp.) Kaptain Kid: Well, Vanderbunny, you said there is treasure here. Where is it?! Babs: Well, all you have to do is stand in that pond over there and you'll get the treasure. (Montana Max, Dr. Spicer and the Stoneheart Six rush to the pond.) Kaptain Kid: Who would bury treasure here? (Swampy rises from behind the villains and growls softly.) Kaptain Kid: That wasn't my stomach, was it? (Cooler points behind the villains. They turn and see Swampy. Swampy roars with rage and the villains scream. Cut to the heroes who watch as Swampy attacks the villains.) Babs: You know, I almost feel sorry for them. Cooler: Yeah. All: Almost. Kaptain Kid: Biff Vanderbunny! You'll pay dearly for this! Buster: On the contrary.... (Buster and the others reveal themselves, angering Kaptain Kid.) Kaptain Kid: If I ever get out of this swamp, Cooler, you and friends will wish you've never been.... (Swampy pulls Kaptain Kid under the water to attack him.) Cooler: I think we better get out of here while the getting is good. Buster: Good idea. (The group leaves the swamp. Back at Holly's Puppy Pound....) Buster: Cooler, my pals and I would like to thank you for helping us. Cooler: Ah, don't thank me. You should thank Stepphy and Furrball for finding Hamton and Plucky. Furrball: Well, back to Acme Acres we go! Babs: Oh, and at any time you wanna hang out with us, just say the word and we'll do the rest. Cooler: Gotcha. (Buster, Babs, Plucky, Hamton, Furrball, Fifi, Mary, Calamity, and Beeper go back in the hole.) Stephanie: And don't forget, you can have all the carrots in my garden whenever you want. The End Trivia This is the first Tiny Toons crossover. The second is Acme Acres on Ice. Bloopers As Swampy is about to roar at the heroes, his fake sharp teeth fall out of his mouth and sink into the swamp. Swampy breaks his character, groans, and asks "Couldn't they just CG me?" before diving down to retrieve the dentures. The heroes look at the camera awkwardly. Category:Crossovers Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring Cooler Category:Fan made episodes starring Howler Category:Fan made episodes starring Momo Category:Fan made episodes starring Stephanie